


See you on the dark Site

by Annalein86



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalein86/pseuds/Annalein86
Summary: After Triad's attack, normality returns to everyday life for a short time. But every Josie and Hope can deal with the loss of the last weeks. Lizzie tries to win her sister back for herself but Josie is becoming more and more isolated. Lizzie knows there is only one person who can save her sister. But Penelope is no longer willing to fight for a love she lost a long time ago. A littel bit backround story how Josie und Penelope get together and broke up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language. But Josie's and Penelope's relationship is not letting me go and so I wanted to put some ideas on paper and share them with you. I am happy about all comments.

Josie's been lying on her bed for hours. To be honest, on Penelope's old bed. She had got herself the night Penelope had gone to Belgium, locked up there. She couldn't bear to see Lizzie after all that had happened that day. But the more time passed, the less she wanted to return to her old room, or to her old life. Again and again she tried to understand what had happened. Yes they were separated and yes Penelope had broken her heart but Penelope just wanted to protect her. And she was just too blind to see and to understand it. Again a rage grew in her, a new feeling she didn't know yet. She wasn't sure if that was what Lizzie had to feel when she had one of her episodes or if it was just anger that she had lost everything to her sister. When Penelope told her she was in love when she left, a part of her was broken. All the time they were together, she had never said I love you. Josie was sure that she was feeling it. She was loving, she loved Penelope and although she was sure she had lost that love forever, she couldn't help but smell the pillow and hope that there was still some of that wonderful scent that always enveloped Penelope. 

She remembered the moment they first saw each other. Josie just had another fight with Lizzie because she wasn't willing to give the new students a tour because they were just girls and Lizzie wasn't interested in making life easier for competitors. So Josie asked Hope if she wanted to help her and Hope was not enthusiastic but agreed. That made Lizzie even more angry.  
"You're as obsessed with Hope as Dad is," Lizzie yelled at her.  
Josie tries to stay calm and reassure her sister: "Lizzie you said you don't want to help, that's perfectly all right but I wouldn't like to do it alone so I asked Hope. And I'd rather do it with you but you don't want to."  
Lizzie stomped her feet on the ground and a wave of energy hit Josie. She flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. "Do what you want. I always knew you were in love with Hope." Josie tries to get up but another wave hit her and threw her back to the ground. Her body hurt even more this time than the first time and she remained lying. "Lizzie. Stop. Lizzie turned around and saw Hope standing in the doorway with the new students.  
"Of course, Miss Hope to the rescue. You both deserve each other" with these words she turned around and left the room before being through the door she said: Welcome to Salvator School. I'm Lizzie and you should always remember what you just saw. If you don't want to end up like my beloved sister." Hope ran to Josie, who was still lying dazed on the floor, but a girl from the group preceded her. She bent down and reached out her hand to Josie. 

Josie was still dazed but when she opened her eyes and looked into the Hazel eyes that were bent over her, she suddenly woke up. 

"Hi there. Are you ok" asked the unknown beauty who was still stretching out her hand.  
Hope now stood next to them and asked Josie as well. "Are you all right?"  
Josie could only nod before she reached for the hand and felt a small electric shock flying through her body. So Josie stood and noticed that all eyes were on her, tried to smile at her and relax the situation but she felt especially a few eyes on herself which didn't contribute to her heartbeat calming down. So she did what she did best: "Hi! Welcome to Salvator School. I am Josette Saltzman, you can call me Josie and I will be your tour guide with Hope today to make your life here as easy as possible. We're in the big entrance area here," Josie continues, trying not to be distracted by the beautiful eyes that were still fixed on her. She felt the redness rising in her but she knew what she had to do. "Go Josie concentrate, this is important." And so she made the most of the situation to show the new students as much as possible.


	2. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie tries to talk to her sister, but she doesn't want anything to do with her anymore.

Josie was ripped from her mind by a knock on the door. She sighed and asked, "Who's there?" "Me! Your beloved sister," answers Lizzie from the other side of the door. Josie noticed again how the anger rised in her. "Go away." "you can't stay out of my way forever. Mom comes tomorrow and she wants to do something with us." "Very good, then I'll have until tomorrow to think about how I don't have to go and now go." Lizzie sighed she had never seen her sister like that before. They had a fight, but mostly after a few hours everything was fine, Josie apologized and then they were best friends again. But this time it was different, Lizzie was overwhelmed, she didn't know what to do anymore. So she took a deep breath and opened the door, but it was locked. 

Quietly she mumbled a spell but the door remained locked. "Josie, slowly, it's enough with the nonsense. Let me in immediately. Even if I don't want to enter Satan's room, but if you've chosen that, I must enter it." Lizzie tried the next spell to open the door but somehow Josie seemed to be stronger "Come on Josie. Let me in, or has Satan's spirit already taken you? She laughed at her own joke when suddenly the door opened and Josie stood in front of her. Her eyes were no longer brown but almost black and Lizzie took a step back. "Listen to me very carefully now Lizzie, I'm only going to say this once: If you say anything bad about Penelope again, you'll regret it." 

Lizzie swallowed hard and had to gather briefly until she had her voice back. "Josie, what are you talking about, you hate Penelope Park as much as I do. She broke your heart and left you alone. Unlike me, who is still by your side even though you're terrible to me." Lizzie stopped briefly for a dramatic effect. " I'm acting terrible towards you?" Josie roared. Lizzie could only nod, she didn't know that Josie was yelling at her. "You've been terrible to me since we were born, everything revolves around you. Lizzie here, Lizzie there. Mom and Dad have always cared about you, your needs, your episodes, your feelings. And what about me? I was always the good sister who cleaned up behind you. I was the one who couldn't cry because then you would be upset, I couldn't be angry because Mom and Dad couldn't keep us both under control. I was never allowed to have a relationship because you didn't want to share. You destroyed all my relationships, first with Hope and now with Penelope. She really loved me. And you know what, I didn't have to be strong for her, I didn't have to clean up after her, I didn't have to be the puncing ball for her." 

"You really think she loved you" asked Lizzie, her eyes sparkled. "She was just with you to make my life hard." Josie swallowed, this statement hit her like a slap in the face. "You really think someone is only with me because he wants to make life hard for you? Do you really think nobody would be with me because they could love me? Lizzie shrugged her shoulder, "Yes there is certainly someone who would be with you because he loves you but I'm pretty sure most of them are only with you because they can't get me. And you're the consolation prize." 

Lizzie felt that Josie was ready to attack her so grab the door, she mumbled a spell but Josie was so much stronger than her and so she flew against the wall in the hallway. Josie stood bent over her, a ball of light formed in her hands, directed at Lizzie. Before she could do anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder, Hope stood behind her. "Josie, hey look at me." Josie was still staring at her sister. "Go away, Hope. It's none of your business here," Josie said, but she felt the grip on her shoulder increase. "Josie, come on look at me." Josie turned to Hope and looked into her blue eyes. Slowly she calmed down but still looked full of anger at her sister. "Listen Lizzie, you are dead to me. You are no longer my sister, I will no longer respect your feelings. I'm not the consolation prize." With these words, she turned around and disappeared. 

Hope reached out to Lizzie to help her on. "Oh when I tell Mom and Dad. She'll regret that." Hope looked at Lizzie shaking her head. "Lizzie are you even listening to yourself anymore? Josie is in pain. And instead of helping her, you're making her life difficult. Did you really say she was the consolation prize?" Lizzie stared at Hope "What are you interfering with here anyway? You're the reason it all goes down the drain." Hope swallowed. "What do I have to do with it? "Where were you the last few days when Josie needed you? You said you were her friend and what is it? You left her alone just like me. Or why do you think she flees from you just as she flees from me? You're also too busy finding Landon. Have you even noticed that Josie hasn't even come out of her room in the last few days? Or that she suddenly no longer has brown eyes, but black? Or when Trida attacked us that Josie ran into the attack without batting an eye? You always think you're such a great person, Hope, but believe me, you're no better than me." With these words Lizzie turns around and sets off for her father's office. Hope stopped in the hallway and looked into the room Josie had been living in the last few days, her eyes fell on a book and she went into the room. 

"What are you doing here?" Josie unlocked the door from her room and found Hope sitting on her bed. For a moment the two girls just looked at each other but then Hope found her voice again. "Josie what is that? The Book of Dark Arts. Black magic from the Middle Ages. What are you going to do? Josie tried to avoid her gaze but Hope knew that Josie couldn't lie if you looked her straight in the eye. "What do you want me to say to Hope? I have only 6 years left to live and I want to use them as well as I can". Hope had to swallow, she herself knew only recently what fate Lizzie and Josie expected but hearing it so directly made her sad.

She looked at Josie with her blue eyes and she knew that Josie had a weak spot for her eyes but something was different, Josie was different. She didn't look at her, she didn't smile, she looked like she had the burden of the world on her shoulders. Normally this feeling was leased to Hope but she realized that she was not the only one who knew this feeling. "Do you think Lizzie will win?" she asked into the silence. Josie sighed, "Oh Hope, we both know the answer to that question." "Josie, I just saw you, you are incredibly strong." Josie shook her head "I'm stronger than Lizzie that's true but I'm not going to fight her." Hope felt like someone had punched her in the face. Of course Josie wouldn't fight Lizzie, Josie knew that, Lizzie knew that and her parents knew that too. 

"You can't just give up on Josie." Josie sighed, "Why not? You heard Lizzie, I'm just the consolation prize. Everybody knows that. Hope stretched out her hand and tried to touch Josie, but she turned away. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's go celebrate." Josie jumped up and went to her closet, pulling out a short black skirt and a white blouse. Slowly she started to change, Hope didn't know where to look when Josie was done she took Hope's hand and led her out of the room. "And where exactly do you think you'd go?" If they suddenly heard Dr. Saltzman behind them after Lizzie had told her father all about the incident, he had decided to check on his daughter. But Josie doesn't answer, she squeezed Hope's hand harder, mumbled something and her father turned around on the spot and disappeared. "What was that?" asked Hope. "Oh, just a little confusing spell, he'll go to his office now and not think about it any more." "Josie, I'm not here to enchant your father," she ripped off her hand. "Oh Hope come on, I just want to have some fun, I just have to have some fun. Tomorrow I will be the super good, understanding daughter again but today I need something different." Hope knew she'd get in trouble but she didn't mind an evening without thinking about Landon and the end of the world, so she nodded and the two of them made their way to town.


	3. The Beginng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginng of Josie and Penelope.

Once in town, Josie led Hope to the first bar she could find. Some teenagers played billiards, others dart and others stood at the jukebox and danced a little to the music they chose. Josie went to the bar, whispered something and came back with two beers. Hope shook his head: "No, no chance, Josie. Did you just enchant the barman?" Josie shrugged her shoulder. "Oh yes and if? We wanted to have some fun, let's have some fun." Hope wasn't sure if she wouldn't regret it but what else did she have left? They both toasted and drank their beer. Next Josie came back with two shots, the atmosphere became more and more relaxed and some local teenagers joined them. They laughed and celebrated and Hope has never seen Josie so exuberant. Hope also noticed how Josie kept looking over at a girl and the two shyly smiled at each other. "Why don't you go over there" asked Hope after she had smiled again and again. "Because it wouldn't be real Hope." "Why not right? You're not with anyone, are you? Josie swallowed hard, "Excuse me a moment, I'm going to freshen up" with these words Josie left Hope behind and went to the bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror and could not hold back her tears. "No I am with no one. As always" she whispered to herself. 

"Josie. Right? Josie turns around and again saw the beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "Hi I am Penelope. Penelope Park." Josie reached out her hand to the woman facing her and smiled slightly. She was confused, why does she suddenly feel so funny. 

"What can I do for you?" Did I forget something on the tour?" Penelope shook his head. "No, I just wanted to ask how you were doing. You hit your head hard." Josie felt this woman's eyes wandering all over her body. And she felt more and more uncomfortable in her skin, she was annoyed that it hadn't dressed a bit prettier. "Thank you I am well. and you? Do you find your way around? Penelope could feel the discomfort of her opposite but somehow she likes to upset this woman so much. She scared herself about this thought and looked a little ashamed on the ground. Penelope also couldn't explain to herself what made her run straight to Josie when she was lying on the floor but something invisible attracted her to this woman. 

The next days Josie tried again and again to avoid Penelope, she didn't know her but she had the feeling that this would only give trouble and she already had enough trouble. Her sister took all her attention and she knew that if she liked someone, Lizzie would destroy them and she didn't want to do that to Penelope. Besides, what did she even care about, as if Penelope was gay but if she was, she wouldn't fall in love with Josie. There were so many beautiful women and men running around this school, she was pretty sure Penelope wouldn't have a hard time finding someone. Someone better than shy Josie Saltzman, who was just Lizzie's appendage anyway. And yet Josie caught herself trying to take a look at Penelope again and again, those eyes, those beautiful eyes and her laughter. Josie got a stomach ache, she knew she was always in love with the wrong ones and even worse, with the ones who wouldn't love her back. Her eyes rested briefly on Hope, who was discussing with MG something from some comic book. For too long she was in love with Hope and was pretty sure that Hope would never reciprocate those feelings even if she never dared to express them. "Hi." Josie was torn from her thoughts and almost fell from the back of the sofa she was sitting on with Hope, MG and Lizzie. "you don't have to fall for me immediately. I actually like the chase." Josie heard Penelope whispering next to her, grabbing her hand so she wouldn't fall off the sofa.   
Josie turned red and didn't know exactly if she had misheard herself or if it was just a wish she had thought of. Penelope smiled mysteriously at her and pinched her. Josie looked ashamed at her feet and didn't know what to do. Lizzie couldn't help but notice that her sister was being flirted with and if she didn't like anything it was that her sister got more attention than she did. So she stood up and said, "Come Josie, let's go." 

Josie didn't know what to do, Penelope looked at Lizzie and said in a calm voice. "Hi Lizzie. I was about to talk to Josie, so if you don't mind, Josie would find you later." Josie looked up scared, she knew Lizzie wouldn't put up with that. Lizzie looked at Penelope from top to bottom. "I see you didn't learn anything from my demonstration the first time. What I'm saying is lawful, when I say Josie comes with me, then Josie comes with me, and when I say disappear, then you disappear." Penelope shook her head: "I don't think you heard me, I said I had to talk to Josie now and I'm pretty sure Josie can remember that we have a date now because she wanted to show me something in the library." Josie could see Lizzie getting angry, she turned to Penelope and whispered something in her ear. Penelope started laughing and slowly turned around to leave. Lizzie looked at Josie badly: "What did you tell her?" Josie looked at the floor. "Nothing special." "Oh yeah, and why is she laughing at me then?" "Lizzie, come on, you wanted to go let's go." Josie tried to save the situation. "Not until you tell me what you told her." "Lizzie, come on, nothing especially just a stupid saying." "A stupid saying about me. Oh Josie, I thought you were starting to know better." The next moment Josie could feel her being thrown back into the air and flying with full power against the closet in the big hall. The glass smashed under her weight and she felt the stings of a thousand shards of glass around her. She knew the next wave would hit her even harder, so she closed her eyes in pain. But nothing happened, she heard a voice murmuring something and then she lost consciousness. 

Penelope had set herself up in front of Josie and cast a protective spell, that just made Lizzie angrier and she started throwing items at Penelope, but they bounced off the shield above her and Josie without a problem. Just as she was about to launch a counterattack, she heard a voice calling through the hall. "What the hell is going on?" Dr. Saltzman had stormed into the hall, behind him Emma and Dorian. "Lizzie?" Dr. Saltzman looked at his daughter, the next moment he looked at Penelope who had a shield over her and then he looked at Josie lying unconscious and bleeding on the floor. "Josie?" He jumped down the stairs and ran to his daughter. "Sure, Daddy, run to Josie first." Lizzie gave annoyed of herself, she felt Emma behind her who grabbed her by the arm. "Come on Lizzie, I think we should talk." "What? No, that's not my fault. This is the fault of this weird new one and Josie. They attacked me. Alaric looked after his raging daughter before he bent down to Josie. Next to him, Penelope knelt down holding Josie's hand and whispered quietly, "Hey, Josie, can you hear me?" No response, Alaric took Josie by the arm and brought her to the hospital room. Dorian came to Penelope and took her with her. "We need to talk." Penelope nodded.


	4. How to lern to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Penelope and Josie goes on.

"Come with me." Penelope followed Dorian without further protest, even if everything in her wanted to run in another direction, in the direction Alaric brought Josie. When they were alone in a room, Dorian handed her a glass of water and asked very carefully, "What happened? Penelope shook her head, she didn't know exactly what had happened. "I just wanted to talk to Josie and ask her a question and the next thing I know she's lying on the floor bleeding." "Lizzie said you attacked her." Penelope snorted, "We certainly didn't attack her. Like I said, I wanted to talk to Josie and the next moment she flew through the air and I stood in front of her so no more would happen. I know we're not allowed to do magic outside the classrooms, but what should I have done? Watch Lizzie kill her sister?" Dorian rubbed his head and he knew the Penelope was telling the truth, it wasn't the first time he had to separate the Twins. "Ok. Dorian nodded, "May I go?" asked Penelope. he didn't know what to say. "I just want to see how Josie is." Something in her voice convinced him and he nodded again. Immediately Penelope jumped up and ran in the direction in which Alaric had brought Josie. But she didn't know which door and concentrated when she suddenly heard someone scream. She opened the door and saw Lizzie arguing with her father, behind them on the bed lay Josie. She still hadn't opened her beautiful eyes, Penelope got scared at the thought. Why did she think Josie had beautiful eyes? "Hello, this is a private conversation. What are you doing here? Penelope wasn't sure what the answer to that question was. 

"I just wanted to see how Josie was doing." "It's none of your business. Without you we wouldn't be in this situation at all." Lizzie yelled at her further. Alaric tried to reassure his daughter, "Lizzie, that's enough." "Yes of course Daddy always on Josie's side." Alaric rubbed his brow. "Honey, this has nothing to do with sides, but that your sister is hurt and we're trying to figure out how it happened." "I already told you how it happened, they attacked me," she looked at Penelope hatefully. Penelope shook her head, she was still in shock and she couldn't take her eyes off Josie. "Listen to Lizzie. You attacked your sister for no real reason, for the second time I'm here." Alaric looked at Lizzie, "How the second time?" Lizzie tried to get out of the situation. "Oh, Josie and I were just kidding, there was nothing there." She tried to defuse the situation, but something in her father's eyes made her realize that he didn't believe her. "Dr. S." the three turned around and saw Hope standing in the doorway. "there comes the next one to save Josie." Lizzie could feel her anger. "That's enough for Lizzie now. Go to your room. I'll take care of you later. First I have to take care of Josie." Lizzie stomped on the floor and a wave of energy flew towards Josie. Hope screamed something and the energy turned into flowers. "Aahhhhh." Lizzie screamed one more time and wanted to stomp on the floor again, but this time Alaric came before her and grabbed her. "You're coming with me now. Hope, Penelope, please take care of Josie." 

 

Hope leaned over Josie and looked at her lovingly, something in her gaze disturbed Penelope. She could remember when she experienced the first quarrel of the twins that Lizzie accused Josie of being in love with Hope, were they a couple? Penelope was confused by these thoughts even if they were none of her business. It's not like she has any interest in Josie. She was just worried because now for the second time she had seen Josie get hurt. "What should we do now" asked Penelope in silence. Hope looked up and looked at her. "I don't know. I could heal her with my blood but I don't know if Dr. S would find it so awesome. Penelope nodded, she wasn't as sure herself as she should be dealing with this situation. Werewolves, vampires, witches and those in between, she looked at Hope looking back at Josie. "Are you together?" Penelope broke the silence again. Hope looked up in shock, "No. We've been Friends since we were little." "But you look at her like that," Penelope said what she thought. Hope started to laugh. "You just have to say that. Hardly three days and already two times the rescuer. "I'm not gay" Penelope said bitingly. Hope raised her hands. "Take it easy, Penelope. I don't judge anyone, everyone can love whoever they want. Hey my father was a vampire and my mother a werewolf. I'm totally loose." Penelope looked at her confused. "Is Josie..." "gay?" completed Hope Penelope's question. Hope looked at Josie for a long time, "Honestly, I don't know. Josie has never talked about it and she never had a relationship as far as I know. "I can't believe it, look at her." Hope laughed and Penelope turned slightly red, but immediately caught on again. "Yes I know, she is pretty like hell. But unfortunately you saw how it went. When Lizzie says they're leaving now, Josie leaves and when Lizzie doesn't like someone, Josie doesn't like him either. Even if Josie actually likes everybody and everybody likes Josie. I don't think Josie would dare start a relationship." Hope sighs, "She needs someone to save her and she shows that she's okay to be selfish." 

"are you okay?" Penelope looked over at Josie who slowly opened her eyes. "What did you just ask?" "Are you okay? Did Lizzie hurt you somehow" At that moment Penelope was speechless and that was something that never happened before, but there lay this girl, this beautiful girl who just flew through the hall from her sister and had cuts everywhere but her first thought was whether Penelope was all right, not how she was. "I'm so sorry, Lizzie is sometimes." "Pssst." Penelope put her hand on Josie's hand and just looked at her. "Please be quiet. I'm fine. How are you? Do you have pain?  
Josie nodded, her everything hurt and she did not know how to behave Penelope still held her hand. Hope cleared his throat and Penelope let go of Josies hand in shock. "Hi Josie." Josie turned her attention to Hope, who stood next to Penelope and looked at her. "Hi." "Should I heal you?" she asked shyly. Josie wasn't sure how to answer the question. "I don't think Dad would be so excited if I had your blood in my system." Hope laughed and saw Penelope looking at her somehow angry. She thought this would be the right time to go. "Okay, if you need me, call me." Josie nodded, Hope gave her a kiss on the forehead to say goodbye. Penelope looked away, somehow this intimate moment between the two disturbed her even when she couldn't explain why. 

"You didn't answer my question." Penelope was torn from her thoughts. "What question?" asked Penelope. "Are you hurt?" Penelope had to grin, she had never met anyone like us Josie before, At that moment she swore to herself she would do anything to protect this woman from all evil and especially from her sister. 

"I'm fine thank you. Don't worry if someone is going to scare me, someone other than your sister has to come. Josie smiled even though Penelope noticed that there was more behind. "Do you have pain? Penelope looked at her anxiously. "Shouldn't I get Hope?" Josie shook her head. "No, it's okay, I'm enjoying being alone with you right now." Josie noticed how she turned red, had she really just said that? Penelope had to grin again. "Yeah, it's nice not to see you flying through the air all the time." Josie laughed and the two started to talk about God and the world. 

"Josie." Alaric entered the room and hugged Josie. "Are you okay?" "Yeah Dad. I'm fine, thanks to Penelope." Josie looked at her lovingly and Penelope couldn't help but feel a certain kind of pride. "Penelope can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded and followed Alaric out of the room. "I wanted to thank you for protecting Josie and hope you know Lizzie didn't mean that. She just can't control herself sometimes." Penelope looked at him seriously. "Dr. Saltzman, the next time Lizzie gets too close to Josie I won't be so nice anymore, I can promise you that. I won't be longing a third time for Josie to get hurt in front of my eyes and if you can't protect Josie then I'll do it." With these words she turned around and went into her room. 

Once there she lay down on her bed. She has always been a guy who said what he thought but it wasn't her way of disrespecting teachers. Even if everything in her knew she was right. If Dr. Saltzman couldn't control Lizzie, then she had to take care of her. No one would hurt Josie anymore. She didn't know why she suddenly felt this desire to protect this girl but everything inside her couldn't help itself. She thought of Josie as she fell asleep and is looking forward to spending time with her again tomorrow.


	5. To get it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are in the future again. Josie and Hope are partying in town and Lizzie tries to convince their parents that they have to talk to Josie to get along. Penelope remembers her story with Josie.

Josie looked at her reflection and breathed deeply, she heard the door open, Hope stood next to her. "You okay?" Josie looked at her. "Of course everything is great. I said we should have fun, so let's have fun." Josie looked at her reflection one last time before Hope passed by and smiled at the girl she had been smiling at all evening. Hope followed her but she knew that Josie had cried, she knew her long enough now. She wished she could take away some of the pain she felt but she didn't know how either. Her big first love is on another continent, her sister is a bitch and in 6 years she will probably die unless her mother finds a solution to the problem. She thought that she should ask her aunt Freya for help again. 

Josie danced with the girl, she felt that she wanted more and she took another sip of her beer and kissed her. It feels wrong but for a few minutes Josie just wanted to forget. Forgetting the woman who had broken her heart over and over again, forgetting her sister who turns her whole life around and forgetting that she would soon be dead. That she would never have the chance to find a new love, to marry, to have children, to run the school with her father. She felt the tears rise again in her and had to use all her strength not to cry. She would like to be too heartless like Penelope or her sister but unfortunately no, she was the sentimental one and she always had to cry. Penelope did not shed a tear when they separated or when she left. Josie took another sip of her beer and could see Hope looking at her reproachfully. "Do you want to go?" Hope heard Josie suddenly ask the girl, she nodded and the two got ready to go. "Josie. I don't think it's a good idea," Hope said and looked at her. "Oh I think that's a wonderful idea." For one night Josie just wanted to be like all the people who broke their hearts. Selfish and not thinking about what tomorrow is. 

Hope looked at her friend desperately and she knew she would regret it the next day, so she took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed MG's number. "Mg, you have to come get us." Not a second later, Mg stood next to Hope and looked at her questioningly. "Where's Josie?" "She went home with some strange girl, found her and brought her back to school. We'll meet there." Mg nodded. "Let go of me, MAG." Josie yelled at him when he let her go in the big hall. "Why did you do that?" "Because that's not you and the next day you'll feel even worse than you do now." "I don't need you. You hear me. I don't need you. I don't need Lizzie, I don't need Penelope." Josie started crying again, without MG or Hope being able to do anything, she ran away. MG wanted to follow her but Hope held him tight. "No, that's what she has to do with herself." Hope didn't know what to do anymore, she saw MG watching Josie distraught. "I think we need to make a trip." MG looked at her questioningly. "Have you ever been to Belgium?" MG didn't know what to say. "Come we have to start with packing." 

"Hi, Mom." Lizzie fell in her mother's arms and inhaled her wonderful scent. Carlione embraced her daughter and was very surprised to see only one of her daughters. "Where's Josie?" she asked confusedly. "Oh Josie decided to punish me for her bad life decisions and now opened up: I have my own life, leave me alone." Caroline wasn't sure how to handle this information. "Svetty, I'll just go say hello to your father and I'll be okay?" Lizzie was too happy that her mother was there that she didn't care how worried Caroline looked at her. "Hey, Alaric." He looked up from his books. "Hi Caroline." He went around the table and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How was the trip? he asked. "Yes, all right. Say what is what I hear is that Josie wants to be independent of Lizzie." Alaric scratched his head. "I haven't understood that exactly yet. The two had a huge fight, but nobody wants to tell me exactly why and then Penelope left." "oh" was the only thing Caroline could produce. "I thought we hated Penelope?" Alaric shrugged his shoulders. "I still think if you lose your big first love it'll leave traces." Caroline looked at her wedding ring, she and Alarci could write a song about how bad it was to lose people you love. She wished she could save her daughter but probably it was just the way things were. "And now?" Caroline looked at Alacri. "I don't know, I was hoping she'd have to mourn. And then it'd be normal again." 

"You would have to force her. Caroline and Alaric turned around. Lizzie was standing in his office. "Lizzie, this is actually a private conversation." "Oh, come on, I always overhear you." Lizzie looked at her in amazement. "As if you didn't know that." Caroline looked at her daughter punishingly. "Oh Mom, you don't have to look like that. Better make sure Josie is back to normal." "What does that mean please normal?" asked Caroline with raised eyebrown. "That she comes back to my room and apologizes and does what I want and finally stops crying after Satan." Caroline looked at her in shock. "Lizzie. We won't force Josie to." "Mom, it's not fair for Josie to do this. She's supposed to be the old one again." Alaric was always surprised about his daughter but this time especially. "What do you think if I talk to her" Caroline suggested. "Oh ne now everything turns again around Josie. You are there now and I want to go shopping with you now. Can't Dad just order her to be normal?" Caroline sighs, "I don't think Lizzie is that simple. Your sister has to deal with this situation herself." "Oh she should be glad that this person is finally loose. Come let's go shopping. In that time Dad can take care of Josie." Caroline sighed and looked at Alaric who nodded. "Yeah, go ahead, I'll talk to Josie." 

Penelope opened her eyes. She looked around, still couldn't get used to her new surroundings. She liked her new school, she was just surrounded by witches. No vampires, no werewolves and especially no Lizzie. But at the same time she had to swallow, that wasn't Josie either. She remembered her farewell and again she could hold back her tears. Seeing Josie like this had broken her heart forever, telling her that she loved was such a wonderful moment and yet the saddest thing she ever had to do. She knew she would hurt Josie even more but she just wanted to be honest and show her that she did everything she did out of love. She stretched out and looked at her cell phone she had time to get up, so she closed her eyes and thought of Josie as usual. Even though they were on different continents, Penelope always had Josie in mind, she had enjoyed seeing them every day at school. Even though the last few weeks have been pretty up and down, the kisses they shared were still as beautiful as they were in the beginning. 

She remembers the moment she realized she was in love with Josie. The two had spent a lot of time together after Josie's accident, much to Lizzie's displeasure. But Josie prevailed and secretly organized meetings between them again and again. And Penelope didn't complain, she became more and more attracted to Josie even when she didn't know what it was. She had never felt that way about anyone before. When Josie laughed and smiled at her stupid jokes, it was like Penelope was losing the floor under her feet. One evening Josie had organized a picnic for them and they just sat outside in the garden enjoying the time they had together. Penelope couldn't hide that she was nervous and didn't know how to handle it. 

 

Josie noticed that Penelope was uncomfortable and started to clean up the picnic. "Hey, Josie, what are you doing?" "I'm sorry Penelope, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Penelope had to laugh, this woman always made her mad that the others were doing well. "Sit down Saltzman" commanded Penelope at Josie. Josie flinched briefly. Penelope immediately felt sorry when she noticed Josie jerking together. "Listen, Josie, we're doing an exercise now." Josie just nodded. Penelope pushed Josie slightly back, this lay down on the ceiling and looked at Penelope surprisingly from below. These eyes, Penelope had to pull himself together not to think any further about how beautiful the eyes of Josie were. "Close your eyes and just listen to my breath." Josie didn't know exactly what to think but she did as she told her. Penelope saw Josie getting calmer and calmer and couldn't stop looking at her. She tried to concentrate but she couldn't. She had to look all the time at Josie lying so peacefully beside her and she couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss Josie. She got scared about herself and got up. Josie opened her eyes and looked at Penelope. "I have to go." Penelope ran off, suddenly she noticed how she was pulled back. Josie had taken her hand and made her stand. "Penelope, what did I do wrong?" Penelope had to breathe hard, she felt Josie's hand in hers and they were so close. She had to close her eyes automatically. Josie was confused, why did Penelope close her eyes? Did she want to kiss her? 

Penelope inhaled the scent of Josie who was very close and didn't dare to end that moment. Until she realized what she was doing. "Josie, I have to go, I'm sorry." "I'm sorry" she heard Josie whisper. She opened her eyes and saw a tear on Josie's cheek. "Hey don't cry, Josie, you didn't do anything wrong." Like out of reflex, Penelope took Josie in her arm and both relaxed and tense at the same time. "I didn't want to get too close." Penelope heard Josie whisper and the only thing Penelope could think was. How do I make it that Josie comes even closer to me, everything in her wanted to feel this woman in her arm even more. "But I want you to come closer to me. Joise looked up and looked at Penelope. "What?" "I want you to come closer to me." Penelope couldn't understand herself what was said there but it was what she felt for days. She wanted to be even closer to Josie and that hug was still not enough. Unfortunately, the two were ripped out of the situation before more could happen because the werewolves had decided to make a race they came running right at her. Penelope was pissed that her intimate touch was ending but in that moment she realized that she wanted more than just friendship and that she had to figure out how to make that clear to Josie. The two went silently back to school and said goodbye to Penelope's bedroom. "Thank you for the day," Josie says weakly and Penelope didn't want her to leave. But at the same time she had to realize her feelings to herself. "Again and again gladly. With these words she kissed Josie on the cheek and disappeared into her room. She leaned against the door and felt her heartbeat. "Shit I am falling for Josie Saltzman" she thought with herself and lay down on the bed. 

Penelope had to smile at that memory, her alarm clock rang and she got up. Her heart hurt at the thought of not seeing Josie again today. But she had given her so many possibilities. Why had she just not used it? Penelope set her on her way for breakfast when she noticed that a group of people in the big hall ran nervously back and forth. "What's going on?" she asked, the girl standing next to her. "you have visit". she heard only as an answer and recognized Hope and MG sitting on the sofa. "What are you doing here? Is something happening to Josie? Hope had to smile, she was right, Penelope hadn't given up on Josie yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be happy about a few comments if I like what I write so far. The next part will come tomorrow. Good night


	6. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's talking to her father about how horrible Lizzie really was to her.

Josie sat on the floor of her room and looked through the books in front of her. Se knew it was forbidden what she was doing here, but she just couldn't help it. She had the feeling she had to do something and study these books was something she could do well. When there was a knock on her door, she shrugged briefly. She mumbled a spell and the books disappeared. "Who is it?" "Your father, may I come in." Josie sighed and she knew that sooner or later she would have to face her parents. "yes come in." Alaric took a deep breath and opened the door. It almost broke his heart to see his daughter like that. She sat on the floor, her legs bent and seemed as fragile as never before. 

"Hi," he said as he entered the room. "Hi." Josie replied but avoided any eye contact. "I assume Lizzie told you everything?" Alaric just nodded, he didn't know how to handle it. Lizzie was always the weak one, he never had to take care of Josie. She was always the strong one to take care of herself, she was the sentimental one but in the end she was stronger than anyone else he knew. Seeing her now so fragile made him swallow hard. "Then let's get it over with. I'm sorry, I'll be the good daughter again." Alaric looked at her surprised. "What do you mean? "Well, that's why you're there or not? I'll be good again and move in with Lizzie and take care of her." "Is that what you want?" Josie looked at her father in surprise. "What do you mean? As if I had a choice." Alaric sat next to his daughter and looked at her intensely. "Of course, Josie, you always have a choice. Josie sighed, "Dad you know it's not like that. I'm the one looking out for Lizzie and the good one so Mom and you don't have to worry any more." Alaric looked at Josie intesively. "Is that what you feel? That your mother and I are just worried about Lizzie?" Josie nodded. "Yeah, it's always been that way and it's okay. I was sensitive the last few days because Penelope left but I got over it, all good." She smiled crooked and Alaric knew she was lying. "Josie do you want to talk about it?" "About what?" "Well, that Penelope left and what it does to you. You know your mom and I know how bad it can be to lose someone you love." Josie snorted, she felt the anger rise again. "Why didn't you tell me she was leaving? Lizzie knew." 

"Lizzie only knew because she overheard us, which she seems to always do." He scratched his head. Josie laughed briefly. "As if you didn't know." Alaric shook his head. "No, that wasn't so clear to me. Josie had to laugh again, sometimes her father was very naive when it came to his children. "So you want to tell me how you feel that Penelope has gone? Alaric tried to change the subject. Josie could feel her anger again. "No, I don't really want to talk about it. "Why not? Talking could help you. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna say things I'll regret." "Josie, you can't hide behind your feelings forever." Alaric tried to get to her but for the first time he felt that there was more and he couldn't get to his daughter. 

"So Dad, you finally talked some sense into Josie." At that moment Lizzie appeared with her mother and a handful of bags. "I'd love to show Josie what I bought cool with Mom now." Josie looked at her sister and Caroline saw her daughter's beautiful brown eyes getting darker and darker. "Lizzie, I think Josie might like to say hello to her mom first." Lizzie moaned. "Well then say hello to Mom." Josie stood up and hugged her mother, Caroline hoped that this touch would relax Josie but she still felt the tension. "So enough Josie, now we can see what I bought." Josie looked at her sister with an angry eyes. Caroline looked back and forth between her daughters. "What happened to you two?" "I'm telling you Josie is acting crazy. And I don't understand why. I'm being nice to her. She should thank me that this terrible person has finally disappeared from our lives." Caroline looked at Josie and it broke her heart, she could see an empty one she had never seen before with her daughter. "Lizzie maybe Josie doesn't feel that way." "Why? The woman was just terrible and that I supported Hope for Miss Mystik Fall was understandable to everyone. Hope was the only choice that made sense and I was right, she won." Josie stood up in front of her sister, "I told you yesterday, if you keep talking so badly about her, you'll regret it." "Oh Josie, stop it. We both know how it works. You can have a few more days because of me, but then you'll come back anyway. It's always like that". 

Caroline felt the tension and could see how Josies eyes darkened again. "I think we should let the subject rest. "Oh yes exactly Mom as always" Josie suddenly turned to her mother. "It's just like always. Lizzie is allowed everything, are you heraring how she talks to me? She's to blame that the love of my life is gone and she doesn't even care. And you don't care either. Don't you see at all what she is doing to me? Or do you know as well as I do that on our 22nd birthday that she will be the one who will go on living." Caroline and Alarci looked at her surprised. "Josie, we're trying everything to find a solution." Josie laughed. 

"Lizzie only means well with you." Caroline trying to save the situation. Josie laughed even more and her eyes were now completely black. "Oh yes, shall I tell you how good Josie is with me? Should I tell you about my first kiss with Penelope and how well my beloved sister meant it with me? Lizzie swallowed, even she knew that she had behaved terribly in this situation. 

"Penelope and I got closer and closer and enjoyed the time together. One evening we sat on her bed watching a show, I didn't know what I was feeling myself. I knew that I always had feelings for girls. I had a crush on Hope for months but of course I didn't do anything because it could upset Lizzie. So I did what I always do, I suppressed my feelings. But with Penelope it was different, she took care of me and she wanted me the way I was and she didn't care that Lizzie didn't mind. We always had to meet secretly because Lizzie couldn't let me love anyone else." Alaric swallowed, feeling guilty that he had never noticed before how oppressed Josie was. "So we were in Penelope's room watching the show, as always lately, we were holding hands and I was happy, I knew Lizzie would freak out if she knew but I just couldn't help it. The time with Penelope was the nicest I've ever had before. In the show, the main characters were kissing and I felt Penelope tensing up and looking over at me. I didn't know what to think about it but I couldn't help but look at her and the next thing I know we both close our eyes and I could feel her breath but before anything could happen the door was torn open and Lizzie stood in the door." 

"In my defense," Lizzie interfered. "I had a nightmare and you weren't there, of course I was angry." Josie made a ball of light in her hand. Caroline took her hand in her hand to calm her down. "Tell us what happened." Caroline asked and looked at Lizzie that she should be quiet now. 

"She started screaming. What are you doing here? Are you crazy? Were you just kissing each other? Oh Josie, you're not gay. I didn't know what to do so I jumped up and looked at Penelope desperately. She was also speechless. So I turned to Lizzie and said, "No, what don't you think, of course? And no we didn't want to kiss. Lizzie stormed towards Penelope and yelled at her: Stop seducing my sister, you hear she's not gay and wait I'll tell everyone at school that you're seducing innocent girls. With these words Lizzie dragged me out of the room but unfortunately it wasn't over. In our room, Lizzie kept screaming and screaming and getting me so ready for what would come to my mind, running away and what I would do in the room of this horrible person and what a bad sister I would be. That night I cried myself to sleep and Penelope didn't even look at me for days. I was able to convince Lizzie at some point not to tell everyone about it but that didn't change the fact that I felt terrible and didn't know what to feel anymore. The fact that Penelope didn't want to talk to me anymore didn't make it any better. This one person who saw me for more than just Lizzie's shadow didn't want anything to do with me anymore." "What do you want from me" Lizzie interfered again. "You came together in the end and she broke your heart." "Josie yelled at Lizzie. "Because I always put you first. That's why she left me." Caroline looked angry at Lizzie again. 

Josie heard her mother say "I'm sorry Josie". But she just shook her head. "For weeks I felt bad because I knew I wanted nothing but to kiss Penelope. But I also knew Lizzie would do anything to make sure it never happened, except Penelope didn't want anything to do with me anyway. One night I couldn't stand it anymore and sneaked up on Penelope, she wouldn't open the door forever and when she finally did, I knew I'd lost her. So I did what ever didn't matter, I walked up to her and kissed her. And at that moment I was so happy and I knew how right it was but I had to keep my relationship secret for months afterwards. Because of Lizzie." 

Caroline swallowed and she looked over to Alaric who also felt guilty. But Lizzie saw no guilt in the situation. "I can't help it that you were ashamed to be with that woman. But I can understand that I would be ashamed too". Josie ran towards her sister and ran over her. "Take that back," she shouted, "Never. You can't blame me, it's your job to take care of me." Caroline and Alaric tore their two daughters apart. "I think we continue these conversations separately. Caroline stayed with Josie and Alaric pulled Lizzie out of the room.


	7. To the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and MG try to convince Penelope to come along and save Josie from herself.

"Hope? MG? What are you doing here?" Penelope looked at them surprised. "Is something wrong with Josie?" That was the only reason Penelope could imagine why they were there. Certainly not because they missed her. Penelope had never really paid attention to the feelings of others and she had left with a bang. Especially Hope should not be a fan of her. That means something must have happened that they were here now. "You have to come with us and save Josie." Penelope shook his head "No Way, I'm tired of saving Josie. She always refused." "Penelope listen to me." Hope begged. "She's different, you wouldn't recognize her. She reads books about dark magic, she starts a fight every few minutes and she's moved out of her room. She now lives in your old room." Penelope had to grin briefly, the thought that Josie was now living in her old room made her heart beat faster. "She was about to kill Lizzie and then captured a bullet for Lizzie." Penelope hit her head with her hand. "Are you listening to you at all? She caught a bullet for her sister. This stupid stupid girl. Is she all right?" Hope nodded, "Yes, she drank my blood and was healed but..." Penelope shook her head. "No Hope no but, you can't save her anymore." with these words Penelope turned around and left Hope and MG standing. She ran as fast as she could into her bedroom and locked the door. The tears ran down her cheeks. She knew she couldn't protect Josie anymore but the thought that something would happen to her made her collapse in tears. 

"Now what?" MG looked at Hope. "We're looking for her and we have to convince her." "Where are we going to find her?" Hope looked at MG, "listen." "What should I hear?" "Concentrate and listen." MG closed his eyes and listened, he heard music and listened to the lyrics: 

I never thought you'd ever let me see your face again  
And I've survived on memories since I don't even know when  
I never told you anything, I'll bet you haven't a clue  
That even after all this time I can't let go of you.

How can I convince myself that it's not meant to be  
When trying not to be in love is hard enough for me  
I would have given anything to just end up with you  
My hands are tied, I've lost it all, there's nothing I can do

"Damn, I didn't realize Penelope was such a softy." Hope had to laugh. "Oh MG, you better not tell her that." MG nodded, he had not only once experienced how Penelope could be. The two followed the music and knocked. "Go away." they heard Penelope behind the door. "Penelope, come on, we just want to talk." Hope didn't know what to say to convince Penelope but she had to try, she knew that Penelope loved Josie otherwise she wouldn't have reacted the way she did, but sometimes love wasn't enough. 

Slowly the door opened and Hope saw Penelope trying to hide her tears. "Come on Penelope you love Josie, why can't you fight for it." Penelope had to laugh out loud. "Have you been blind the last few months?" What do you think I did? Thumbs twisted? I fought so much for Josie and with Josie that it already hurts. She didn't want to be rescued and now more than ever not. Let her finally show Lizzie what's inside her." "Penelope I know you hate Lizzie but you know Josie would never make it if she did something to her." "Hope listen to me, Lizzie Saltzman is the devil, she has done everything to make Josie unhappy over and over again. I can't stand to see Josie break anymore." "All the more reason to come along" MG interfered. Penelope shook his head. "Do you know how much we suffered from Lizzie?" Hope looked at her anxiously. "What do you mean?" "Nobody knows. Nobody understood why we broke up but you want to know because of Lizzie and it wasn't me who broke up, it was Josie who broke it up." Hope looked at her confused. "Like Josie ended it?" Penelope sighed. "Sit down. I'm going to tell you the story of Josie Saltzman and Penelope Park." Hope and MG sat down on Penelope's bed. 

Penelope looked at them and breathed a sigh of relief. She had to try to hold back her tears from all the memories that floated over her. "It took Josie and me forever until we finally understood that we were in love and we did everythinke we coulnd not notice but at some point we couldn't fight our feelings anymore and one night Josie stood at my door. She looked at me and we kissed for the first time and I was so happy knowing that it would mean having Lizzie as an enemy. But I was ready, Josie was worth it and so much more. We kept our relationship secret forever so it wouldn't upset Lizzie. I could have imagined how crazy that was but what should I do, I was in love with her. At some point I told Josie that I wouldn't play this hide-and-seek anymore and she could understand me. I just wanted to take her hand in public, kiss her and show the world how happy I was. So we made it public and although Lizzie almost burned down the school, it was only the smallest nasty thing. From that moment Lizzie made it her mission to break Josie and me apart. She played badly with us about any spells we don't love anymore, to Siren who tried to seduce me and Josie." Penelope breathed out. Hope looked at her, she had never seen Penelope so vulnerable. "But, you know, I didn't care, I was crazy about that girl, I never felt so alive as when I was with Josie. But it got harder and harder to fight Lizzie and I noticed more and more how Josie suffered from it. I don't even know what Lizzie did when they were alone. But often enough Josie came into my room at night and cried because she couldn't take it anymore with Lizzie." Hope felt guilty, she had never noticed how much Josie really suffered from Lizzie. "Every time we were together Lizzie called about something and Josie had to leave. Or she would come into my room and rip Josie out of my arms. When we were about to sleep together for the first time, I don't know if Lizzie could feel it but she kept calling and as much as Josie wanted to ignore it, she couldn't relax and our first time became horribly cramped and anything but romantic. We were arguing more and more about Lizzie and as much as I wanted to try to understand, I couldn't anymore. I was ready to share Josie but it wasn't sharing. It was clear Lizzie was number 1 and I didn't want to do it anymore. I had hoped that the longer we were together, Josie would finally understand that she had a right to have something for herself. But I waited for nothing.

On our one year anniversary I had prepared something very special for Josie and had even been with Lizzie before and begged her not to bother us. I wanted to tell Josie for the first time that I loved her. I had everything set up and we spent a wonderful evening, but just before I could say anything, Josie's cell phone and Lizzie rang, something really bad had happened and Josie had to come. I asked if it really had to be and Josie was torn, she tried to solve the problem on the phone but Lizzie insisted that Josie had to come. I asked her to at least wait for the sun to set and my surprise and I knew Josie wanted to stay but Lizzie called over and over again, every time she became more aggressive and yelled at Josie. Josie couldn't stand it any longer and wanted to go. I was angry, I had weeks planned for this evening and she wanted to go. So I told her if she left now, she wouldn't have to come back. Josie tried to make me realize that it was her sister and that she had to leave. With these words she disappeared and fireworks rained over us with the words "Jo-Jo I love you" but Josie was already gone. I was so angry but she had made a decision and I had to accept that. In the night Josie came back to my room but I didn't open it for her, she cried in front of my door and begged for forgiveness but I couldn't stand it anymore. How it turned out the next day was Lizzie's emergency that she didn't know what to wear. Josie had decided to leave and end the relationship. Do you really think I would have managed to end it on my own? I've never been more in love with Josie. But she wanted to go and I let her go." A tear ran down Penelope's cheek. "Wow" was the only thing MG could bring out. "Lizzie always made it look like you left Josie." "Of course Lizzie made it like that. But it's not true. Josie decided then that the love for me wasn't strong enough. I still fought after that, helping her that she became president of the witches but when she decided to deliberately lose I couldn't fight anymore." "Penelope, I'm asking you, Josie needs you." "No Hope, she needs Lizzie and that's all she needs." Hope didn't know what to say anymore. She had hoped so much that Penelope would help them but she didn't realize how much their relationship was destroyed. At that moment she felt her cell phone. 

"Hi, Dr. S. We're on our way." Hope lied. "No, Josie's not with us. Why? How she's gone?" Penelope looked at Hope with big eyes. "We'll be there as soon as we can," she hung up with these words. "Josie is gone? "Apparently Josie and Lizzie had a fight again and after Josie had told Lizzie that she was dead to her, she disappeared and hasn't shown up since.  
Penelope looked at her cell phone, she hadn't heard from Josie in weeks. "Call her." "Do you really think she's gonna answer my call?" Penelope asked her confused. "Try it." Penelope breathed heavily, she hadn't heard Josie's voice for weeks. She dialed the number but it went straight to voicemail. "Voicemail only." She says and Hope looked at MG. "Let's go." Penelope was torn back and forth, she had decided not to fight for Josie anymore but what if it was the wrong decision? "Penelope are you coming?" She heard Hope. "Oh fuck this woman will be my downfall" with these words Penelope follwed Hope and MG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. If you like it I am happy and I am looking forward to any feedback.


	8. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is lost.

"Oh, Penelope, what I wanted to say. The Saltzman twins will be the downfall of us all." Penelope had to laugh and also Hope smiled. It feels weird to be here even when she left a few weeks ago but just seeing the rooms alone filled her with all the pain she wanted to forget. The whole school was surrounded by Josie. "What did you say? "I don't know anymore. Hope could hear Lizzie and her father arguing. "Like you don't know anymore. Remember. Damn Lizzie. Your sister is where knows where. Think!" At that moment Penelope, Hope and MG entered the office. "There comes Miss Hope to the rescue. As always." Lizzie snorted and looked at her father badly. "We can do this without them." "You can't even remember what you said to Lizzie. Let her help." At that moment Lizzie saw Penelope standing behind MG. "Hell no. What are you doing here?" Dr. Satzman was also confused when he saw Penelope. "We got her, if anyone can talk to Josie, it's Penelope." Hope got involved. "No Way. Over my dead body. Will this woman help us find my beloved sister? We finally got rid of you from our lives." Penelope built herself up in front of Lizzie. "Do you want to start again where we left off?" "Oh yes, come on." Lizzie touched her father's desk to collect Engerie. "Enough." Caroline entered the office. "Lizzie, if Penelope wants to help, we'll let her help." "Miss Salvator." Penelope always had respect for Jose's mother. "Caroline." Hope hugged her. Penelope also knew everything about Hope's father and Caroline. She watches the two who look at each other lovingly. "So Lizzie, you tell Hope what you said." "I didn't say anything, Josie attacked me and I defended myself." "What did you say? Asked Alaric more and more annoyed. "Something about forgetting." "How to forget" Hope interfered. "I wanted Josie to forget that we had a fight, that Penelope was gone, which was the merge, and just that she was my sister again." "I need the exact words." "I don't know anymore. I just wanted my sister back." Lizzie started to cry. "Ok, shush. Everything will be fine." Alaric took his daughter in his arms. "I call my aunt Freya and ask if she knows what a spell it can be and what effect it has." Penelope looked at Lizzie and got angry, she was to blame that Josie had disappeared but instead she sat there crying and everyone cared about her feelings and Josie was who knows where and was scared. Her heart hurt. "Penelope, you come with me." Caroline ripped her from her thoughts. 

"Miss Salvator." Penelope looked at Caroline. "I thought we had a deal and what do I hear? You left school, even the country, Hell even the continent." "I couldn't help her anymore." Caroline shook her head. "You were the only one who could help her. You were the only one who made Josie fight her sister. Why did you give up on her?" "I didn't give up, Josie gave up." Penelope sighed, she felt all the pain and suppressed a sob. Caroline looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean? "Do you know that Josie voluntarily lost Miss Mystic Fall? Just so Josie can help Hope win. She didn't want me to save her anymore. No matter what I did." Caroline looked at her sadly. "I had always hoped she would make it against her sister at some point by treading on, but I was wrong." "Well, after what I hear, she'll probably make it now," Penelope said proudly in her voice. "I've never seen Josie like this before. Her eyes. They were just black and empty, as if she had lost herself." "I think Josie lost herself a long time ago." Caroline sighed, probably Penelope was right and she didn't have time to take care of her daughter. A part of her feels guilty even though she knew that her mission was just as important. 

Hope came into the room. "I spoke to my aunt she gave me a spell that we can use to try to find Josie." Penelope jumped up, "What are we waiting for?" With these words she took Hope's hand and collected all the stuff they needed to find Josie.


	9. To be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Hope are looking for Josie. And what they find surprises them in many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long with the sequel but unfortunately there was so much else to do. But now it's holidays and I hope I'll be able to finish the story. Please write comments.... Have fun

"Are you sure she's here?" Penelope pulled up her eyebrow and looked at the store they were standing in front of. Hope and Penelope had taken forever to convince the others that it would be better if they tried to talk to Josie first. Caroline wasn't thrilled at all but she let herself be convinced. The three were now sitting in the car in front of a small cafe an hour away from Salvator School. "The spell said she's here." Hope tried to see something through the windows. Penelope sighed and opened the door. Her gaze wandered through the small shop and there she sat. In a corner on the other side of the door. Her head buried in a book, in front of hers a milkshake. Penelope would recognize Josie everywhere, her heart automatically began to beat faster. She had to pull herself together not to run to Josie and hug her. They were only briefly separated but everything in her longed for the girl on the other side. Hope followed Penelope's gaze. "We don't know what Lizzie did, so let's be careful." Penelope nodded and slowly began to walk towards Josie. As they stood right in front of her, Penelope missed the words, Josie was even more beautiful than she remembered. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulder and the top she was wearing flattered her body, Penelope had to swallow. Everything in her wanted to touch Josie, pull her to herself, kiss and feel her. Hope gave her a warning look, then she cleared her throat. Josie looked up from her book and looked at Hope, then her gaze wandered to Penelope. Josie's eyes wandered up and down Penelope and something in her gaze irritated Penelope. Then she looked back at Hope and friendly said, "Can I help you?" 

Hope swallowed, she didn't really know what to say and Penelope seemed overwhelmed. "We..." Hope started again and remained silent again. Josie kept looking at her friendly and Penelope could see that something was different but she couldn't explain herself. "Did you get lost?" Josie tried to help and looked back and forth between the two. Penelope had to stifle a grin, Josie was always worried about others, whether she knew who she was or not. At least it was clear that she didn't recognize her. Because Josie asked further: "What is your name? Is there anything I can do to help? You look like you saw a ghost," she giggled and Penelope felt her knees soften at the sound. She loved Josie's laughter.   
"That may sound strange,' Hope finally tried to explain himself. "But you look like someone we know. Would you perhaps tell us your name?" Josie look got a little insecure and she didn't know exactly how to answer, then she looked at Penelope and her look rested on her for a moment, then she said, "My name is Samantha, but most people say Sam." Hope looked at Penelope who shrugged her shoulders. "Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help you, I grew up here, I know everybody here." 

"We're looking for Josie Saltzman." Josie looked at her briefly, then at Hope and then again at Penelope. "I'm sorry, but I've never heard that name before." Hope sighed and thought to herself, she has to find out what Lizzie's exact words were. Then she looked at Josie again. "Can you maybe tell us your last name and where you're from?" Penelope could tell that Josie slowly felt uncomfortable, which she could completely understand. She would have sent two strange people who would ask her so many personal questions to hell for a long time. But Josie stayed friendly, she sighed and then said: "My name is Samantha Salvator, I was adopted when I was a baby, I don't know my biological parents and I never looked for them either, I have another little sister Stefanie. Is that enough for you or do you want to know more?" Josie was getting impatient. Hope had to swallow, this information made the whole situation even more complicated. Penelope looked over at her with big eyes. "Did you say Salavtor? As in Damon and Stefan Salvator?" Josies eyes got bigger. "How do you know the name of my father and my uncle?" 

"Hey babe. Do these people bother you? At that moment another woman came up to them and Penelope opened her mouth but closed it again. Hope, on the other hand, could hardly resist the laughter. Josie looked at her confused, then she turned to the woman and answered: "No, they just got lost and asked for the way," the woman came closer to Josie and put her arm around her, looking at her lovingly, then she looked at Penelope and Hope and her eyes darkened. "My girlfriend is unfortunately a bit too sweet for this world, so I would ask you to leave now and the next time you harass her I won't be so nice anymore. She would never be rude, so I will do that for her now." At that moment Hope couldn't take any more and started laughing loudly, Penelope looked at her angrily and pulled her away from Josie and her girlfriend with her. When they were out the door, Hope still couldn't stop laughing. Penelope swallows them on the shoulder. 

"Hope. Stop it, we have to find a solution." Hope tried to pull herself together but she had to laugh again even when she knew how serious the situation was. "and did you find her?" that's when Caroline came out of the car and stormed towards her. Penelope nodded and still looked angry at Hope. "What's so funny, Hope?" Lizzie interfered. 

"We found Josie but there are 3 problems." Hope tried to find her words and looked at Penelope who didn't know where to look. "Spit it out." Lizzie got impatient. 

Hope sighed. "1. Josie doesn't know who she is, she thinks her name is Samantha. 2. she has a type." At these words she looked at Penelope who looked at her evil. "What do you mean by that?" Alaric asked confusedly, who had now also stepped up to them. "I mean Josie has a girlfriend who looks exactly like Penelope. You could put them next to each other and they could pass as twins and she talks just like Penolope." "Not at all." Penelope resisted even though she had to admit that the similarities were amazing. "Great in this reality, too, Josie Penelope can't forget." Lizzie was frustrated, the spell wasn't supposed to work that way. 

"And thirdly" asked Caroline. Hope looked at Penelope who took a deep breath. "Josie is adopted by Elena and Damon." Alaric gasped for air, then he looked at Caroline. "What do you mean?" "She told us her name is Salvator and Damon is her father, then we were disturbed by Penelope 2.0, who didn't find it funny that we bothered Josie for so long." 

"This is crazy, why would Elena and Damon adopt Josie?" Alaric looked at her confused, then he looked at Lizzie. "Lizzie what did you say. How was your spell?" "I don't remember." 

At that moment the door opened and Josie and her friend left the cafe. Her gaze wandered to Penelope and she smiled. "Josie." Lizzie jumped up and ran to her sister. So she tried to hug Josie, she jumped back, insecure, and shouted, "Who are you? What do you want from me?" Penelope 2.0 jumped to Josies side and stood in front of Lizzie "Leave Sam alone." Hope could see Penelope about to raise her hand and say a spell, but she held it. "You can't use Magic, we don't know what that could do." Penelope looked at Josie, who had slowly caught herself and pushed her friend aside. "Thanks honey, I can do it myself." Then she looked at Lizzie. "I don't know who you're looking for but my name is not Josie and I don't know who Josie is either. But if you want I can bring you to my parents who will tell you that there is no one here called Josie." 

Caroline moved towards Lizzie and slowly pulled her back, saying: "Thank you this is a very friendly offer but there's just a mix-up here. We apologize and leave now." With these words she pushed the rest of the troop to the car. Penelope took one last look at Josie before Caroline closed the car door. 

Penelope could feel her heart racing, her longing and jealousy in her as she saw Josie's girlfriend take her in her protective arms and kiss her. It shouldn't be like that, she wanted Josie to stand up for herself but not be happy in someone else's arms, even if that person looked exactly like Penelope. 

"Mom, why did you take us away. We'll never get Josie back like this." Lizzie was angry, Caroline looked at her daughter. "Lizzie, what would that have done? Josie can't remember." With these words she started the engine and they drove off.


End file.
